The Almost Interesting Life of a Fangirl
by Insaine
Summary: When Phil's childhood friend moves back to England and moves in with Phil and Dan, Phil couldn't be more excited, but when Rebecca's life starts falling apart around her, how far will Dan and Phil go to help her pick up the pieces?
1. Chapter 1

Dan's POV

"Hello, Internet!" I said into my camera as my video started. "Dan!" I turned around in my seat, putting my back to the camera, "What, Phil?" Phil came into my room in black dress trousers, a white button up, black dress shoes, and holding two ties. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. "Which tie should I wear?" I pushed back my hair and let out a chuckle, "I don't know the black one I guess." He nodded and went running out of my room, which was followed by a crashing noise, "I'm alright." I laughed and turned back to my camera, "Well, just so you all know what's going on in my life right now, Phil's childhood friend, Ramona-" "Rebecca!" I looked toward the door and back to the camera, "Okay, Phil's childhood friend, REBECCA, is moving in with us. I can't believe Phil hasn't made a video about this yet because he's going insane! He's literally been cleaning the entire house for the past six hours because she's moving in today." I cringed as another crash came from the kitchen. "Well let's go see what happened, shall we?" I picked up my camera and walked through the house to the kitchen where Phil was on his knees picking up the tiny pieces of glass from a cup he smashed. "Oh, God, Phil, Here, let me help." "It's ok I got it." "No, Phil, let me-" I went down to help just as Phil was standing up and hit my camera out of my hands causing it to fall to the floor. "NO!"I bent down and picked it up and examined it, the lens had cracked. I put it down on the breakfast bar and placed my face in my hands and mumbled curses under my breath.

Phil's POV

Oh no, "Oh, my God, Dan, I'm so sorry!" I threw away the broken glass and went over to where Dan sat and looked at the camera, examining the cracked lens. "I'll fix it, I promise." I'd wanted everything to be ready for Rebecca so badly, I'd gotten careless. Now I'd broken Dan's camera, I felt horrible. "No, it's alright. I'll just take it in later. You have enough on your mind with your friend moving in." Dan said waving off my offer. I sat next to him and frowned, "I really am sorry, Dan." He looked up at me and gave me a half smile, "I know. It'll be alright it's not that bad. So tell me about this Rebecca, do you fancy her?" I laughed off Dan's question, "No, we grew up together. I haven't seen her since year eight actually. We've just texted and phoned. Now that she's moving back for university, I'm just so excited!" Dan laughed at me, "I can tell." He straightened my tie and I ran my hand through my hair, "I can't believe in a few-" I was cut off by a knock at the door, "She's here. Do I look alright?" Dan nodded and held back a smile. I walked over to the door and took a deep breath before opening the door, "Rebecca?" "Phil?" I threw my arms around the small girl in delight and spun her around, "I can't believe you're here! I have so much to show you and-" I heard someone clear their throat and I turned to see Dan standing awkwardly. "Rebecca this is my roommate Dan."


	2. Chapter 2

Rebecca's POV

Dan stuck his hand out for me to shake and I felt my mouth drop open. The Dan Howell stood in front of me; I reached my hand out and took his. The moment his skin touched mine, I could have died. "You're Dan, from Danisnotonfire… Oh my God, I'm such a huge fan and… I'm going to stop talking now…" I said trying to contain my fangirling. Dan smiled and looked to Phil before he started laughing. I guess he gets this a lot. "Well, I think Phil's kind of a fan of yours," Dan winked in Phil's direction. Phil started laughing and I felt his arm swing lazily around my neck. "She's only like my best friend. Well, besides you of course, Dan." The two friends started to laugh, then I realized I still had Dan's hand in mine and I immediately released it. 'He probably thinks I'm a weirdo now.' I thought to myself. "Becca, come here. I want to show you something!" I followed Phil into his room, pulling on my black long sleeve. Phil went over to his bed and threw something at me. I caught it with surprise to find it was a small lion. The lion I gave him when I left for Ireland, "You still have him." I laughed. Phil smiled and our blue eyes met, "Of course I kept him, haven't you seen my videos? He's in all of them." I bit my lip and pushed a stray black hair out of my face as I stared down at the small toy in my hands, "I was kind of focused on you. You're still the same old Phil." My eyes met his and he crossed the room to me and enveloped me in a hug. We stood like that for a while until Phil let me go. "So are you excited to live here?" he asked as we walked back into the living room. I smiled and nodded then I noticed Dan sulking at the table with his camera.

Dan's POV

"Umm… Dan?" I turned around to see Rebecca standing behind me. I put my camera down and gave her my attention. Rebecca was about 5'3" with long, black hair that she had loosely curled. Her eyes were even bluer then Phil's and her skin was just as white. She had on a black long sleeve that was fit to her body along with dark wash jeans and black combat boots. "Umm… want's wrong?" She bit her lip and stared at me for an answer. Phil shifted uncomfortably behind her as I sighed, "My lens cracked." She bit her lip harder and looked at Phil as if asking if it was okay to say whatever it was she was about to say. Phil didn't give an answer, but she turned back to me anyways, "Can I see it?" I didn't question her, just handed it to her. She looked over it slightly and nodded after a few moments of silence. "My uncle could probably fix it, would you mind if I took it to him?" I shook my head and she made her way to the door, picking up a black handbag, "I'll be back in an hour or so." With that she left. Phil and I stared after her before Phil's words broke our silence, "I told you she was amazing."


	3. Chapter 3

Rebecca's POV

I slipped back into the house without anyone noticing me, "Those boys really need to lock the door." I left my purse on the small table by the door and clutched Dan's camera close to my body. I walked into the living room which was empty. I frowned, where were they? I walked into Phil's room, but it was empty. I bit my lip feeling a bit afraid now. I continued down the hall where I heard a small noises happening behind the door. I knocked quietly and waited for a moment. When no one answered I looked around to see if I could see anyone and then pushed open the door gently. Dan was lying on his bed humming with his headphones in. I looked back down the hall before walking into the room. I stood awkwardly staring at Dan not sure what to do. His eyes were closed and he didn't seem to hear me. I bit my lip and walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. His eyes flew open, obviously startled, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I yelled jumping back, clutching the camera to me tighter. Dan pulled out his headphones and looked at me, "Rebecca, what are you doing in my room?" I tucked a stray hair behind my ear nervously and could practically feel myself turning a hundred different shades of red, "I just wanted to give this to you." I handed the camera to him and looked down and my feet.

Dan's POV

I took the camera from Rebecca and looked at the lens; good as new. I felt a huge smile come across my face and I set the camera and jumped up to embrace Rebecca. "Thank you, so much! How much do I owe you?" She held up her hand and shook her head, "Consider it a thank you for letting me live here." She smiled up at me shyly and I hugged her again, "Thank you." "What's going on?" I released the small girl and turned to Phil whose concerned look turned into one of pure joy, "You're friends! This calls for a new video!" Phil ran off to grab his camera. I grabbed mine from beside me and turned to her, "Do you mind?" She shook her head and I turned on my camera and pointed it at us, "Hello there internet! I just want you to meet my new roommate, Rebecca. She got my camera fixed after the lens cracked so you can thank her for more videos. Say hi, Rebecca." Rebecca waved and gave a small "hello." I turned off the camera just as Phil walked in. He set it up and sat between us and smiled into it, "Hey, guys, I just wanted to let you all meet our new roommate, Rebecca! She and Dan just became friends and now…" I could just feel a song coming on and I was right, Phil threw his arms around me and Rebecca and began to sing, "We're the three best friends! That anyone could ha-" "Stop touching me, Phil." I cut him off and his arms retracted instantly, "Sorry." He squeaked, "Anyways that's really it so, Bye!" He clicked off the camera and smiled at us, "We need to celebrate! Let's go out for ice cream!" With that Phil ran off to grab his coat leaving Rebecca and I laughing, "Same old Phil."


	4. Chapter 4

Phil's POV

"This is your room," I smiled as I opened the door into an empty room. Becca walked into the room and walked along the wall, grazing her hand across the wall. I stood at the door and watched her as her eyes looked around the empty room. Her eyes finally met mine and they lit up, "Phil, this is amazing." She ran over and threw her arms around me. I hugged her back tightly, "I'm glad you like it, Becca." She pulled away, keeping her arms around me, and smiled at me. I smiled down at her. "What's going on?" We released each other and turned to see Dan standing in the doorway looking at us. "Nothing," Rebecca's voice chimed in as a blush crept across her cheeks.

Dan's POV

Rebecca's stuff had arrived and the movers had put all of the boxes in the living room. I went through the house looking for her when I heard Phil say her name. I walked in to see Phil and Rebecca in each other's arms. "What's going on?" "Nothing," Rebecca's face turned red and I had to smile. Phil looked down at her and smiled. I smiled at the two friends and motioned toward the living room, "You're stuff is here." Rebecca's face returned to normal, "Oh, ok." I led her out to the living room where the boxes sat. Rebecca bit her lip and shrugged before picking up a box. Phil and I looked to one another before picking up some boxes of our own and followed her into her room.

Rebecca's POV

After walking back and forth taking boxes into my room for about half an hour, Phil put his hands on his hips and looked off toward his room, "Hey, Becca, I'm going to go and edit the video from last night. Do you mind?" I shook my head and grabbed another box before heading into my room. I put the box down and turned quickly, tripping on one of the boxes and falling into Dan, causing us to both to fall to the floor; with me on top of him. I opened my eyes to see our faces inches apart. My face turned bright red as I pushed myself away from him, "I-I'm so so-sorry." I stuttered as I jumped up and moved as far away from him as possible, attempting to push myself into the wall. "It-it's al-alright," Dan said, "I-I think we got them all so.. I-I'm just going to check. I'll be right back." With that he practically ran out of the room. I put my face in my hands and mumbled to myself, "Why am I such a klutz?"


	5. Chapter 5

Phil's POV

It'd been a week since Rebecca had moved in and things were going great. I was walking down the hall when I heard something I hadn't heard in the house before; it was a guitar playing. I walked down the and pushed open the door to Rebecca's room to see her with her back to me, playing the guitar, I was about to say something when her voice began to sing softly,

"I'd love to know just what you're thinkin' Every little river, runnin' through your mind You give and you take You come and you go You leave me here wonderin' if I'll ever know How much you care or how much you don't Whatever you need, whatever you want If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak If you're gonna be somebody's mistake If you're gonna be somebody's first time, Somebody's last time, baby be mine If you're lookin' to be somebody's 'just friends', A little laughin', little lovin', never callin' again, that's just fine If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak Be mine, yeah Oh, be mine I guess that all I'm tryin' to tell ya Is a minute with you is better than two without Oh, I won't be a fool but I can't play it cool So I'm playin' safe and I'm breakin' the rules I'm wishin' I had what I know that you got So if you're comin' my way then please don't stop If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak If you're gonna be somebody's mistake If you're gonna be somebody's first time, Somebody's last time, baby be mine If you're lookin' to be somebody's 'just friends', A little laughin', little lovin', never callin' again, that's just fine If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak Be mine Oh, woah If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak Or somebody's mistake Somebody's first time, or their last time, baby be mine If you're lookin' to be somebody's 'just friends', A little laughin', little lovin', never callin' again, that's just fine If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak Be mine Be mine Oh, I'll take my chances If you're gonna be someone's heartbreak If you're gonna be someone's mistake Somebody's first time, somebody's last time Be mine Oh, be mine Be mine Baby, baby, baby, be mine, all mine If you're gonna break someone's heart, yeah Might as well, might as well be mine."

Rebecca's POV

I smiled down at my guitar as I cut off the last cord. "That was really good, Rebecca." I almost dropped my guitar at the sound of a voice behind me. I turned around to see Phil clutching his chest and staring at Dan who was looking at me. "How long have you guys been there?" I asked putting the guitar on my bed and wrapping my arms around me protectively. "The whole time," Phil said, rubbing his arm awkwardly. "About half way through, I guess." Dan added as he took a step into my room, Phil right behind him. "You know, Rebecca, you're really good. You should join YouTube and do covers." Dan smiled encouragingly. I bit my lip and shook my head, pulling at the sleeve of my navy blue jacket. Dan shrugged and sat on my bed. Phil looked from him to me and smiled, "I agree with Dan I think you should do it." I shook my head again and picked up my guitar and put it back on its stand, "No one would watch me. It doesn't matter though; I don't think I could be like you guys, putting yourselves out there, it's just not me." I turned back to them, Dan was now lying on my bed propping himself up with his arms watching me, Phil was leaning on the wall by the door watching him, "I'm going to go to the store, do you guys want anything?" I was shocked by Phil's spontaneous decision to go to the store, but I shook my head, as did Dan. With that Phil was gone leaving me and Dan alone in my room. Dan hopped up off my bed and smiled at me, "Wanna watch a movie or something?" I bit my lip and nodded, "Great! You go make the popcorn and I'll pick a movie." Dan ran out of the room and I went into the kitchen.

Dan's POV

I put in Ted and sat on the couch. Rebecca came in a minute later with popcorn and sodas, handing me one and sat down. She put the bowl in between us and smiled at me. I smiled back and pressed play on the remote and the film started to play. We sat close as the movie went on. I put my hand into the popcorn and felt another hand touch mine. I pulled my hand out quickly, sending the popcorn bowl flying causing popcorn to land all over us. I looked to Rebecca, who now had popcorn all over her black hair, our eyes met in complete silence for a moment, before we both burst out laughing. When we stopped laughing, I paused the movie and we picked up some of the popcorn and put the bowl on the table. Then I turned the movie back on and we continued watching it. After another half an hour I felt a small pressure on my arm, I looked over to see Rebecca had fallen asleep. I smiled down at her, and then I noticed her sleeve had slipped up a bit and there were scars on her wrist and forearm. My eyebrows knitted together in concern as I stared down at the scars. At that moment, I heard the door open and Phil's voice rang out, "I'm home!" I turned around and placed a finger to my lips and Phil took the hint. He went into the kitchen to put his stuff away and I looked back to Rebecca, "Oh, God, Rebecca. What are you doing to yourself?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The song in the last chapter is called "Somebody's Heart Break" by Hunter Hays just so everyone knows what that song was.**

* * *

Phil's POV

I stepped out of the kitchen to see Dan staring down at a sleeping Rebecca. Their movie played in the background of the scene as I continued to stare at them. "What are you doing?" I asked suddenly. Dan jumped and looked back at me, "Nothing." He began to push her off his shoulder and I went into panic mode, "Dan, don't do that!" I raced across the room and put my hand on her side, stopping Dan from pushing her over, "Give me her." I reached down and picked Rebecca up bridal style. I stood up and she fidgeted before sniggling into me chest. "I'm going to put her into her bed."

I placed Rebecca down on her bed as I tripped and landed on top of her, waking her up. She let out a small shriek and I propped myself up above quickly, so I wouldn't crush her. Her eyes flew open and looked up at me, "Phil! What are you doing?" I shook my head as I stared down at her, as a deep blush swept across my face, "This isn't what it looks like! I swear!"

Rebecca's POV

"What are you two doing?" Dan's voice filled my room. I looked past Phil's arm at Dan standing in the doorway, "It's not what it looks like." I said. Dan nodded and looked away, "I'm walking away now." I stared after Dan and sighed. Phil moved off me quickly and I sat up. Our eyes met and Phil jumped up and ran out of the room. I put my face in my hands sighed. "Hey, are you alright?" I looked up and Dan was standing in my doorway once again. I nodded and he came into my room and sat next to me. He reached across and picked up my teddy bear Phil had given me for my fifth birthday and held it up to me, "On the teddy bear, show me where he touched you." I took the bear from him and threw it at his face. Dan erupted in laughter, "So everywhere?" I laughed, "Get out, Dan." He shrugged before getting up and moving across the room, "The thanks I get for making sure, Phil hadn't raped you." I threw the bear at him before he shut it. I laid down back on my bed then the door flew open again and Dan's voice rang out, "Rebecca, Phil and I are leaving. We'll be back in a bit." I bit my lip and waited to hear the door front door closed. I got up and went over to my computer and opened up Facebook. I scrolled through my messages from all my 'friends' in Ireland. I felt tears start to form in my eyes as I shut it down. I went over to my dresser and pulled out the hidden blade. I opened the door and looked around the house. Phil and Dan had been gone for about half an hour as I made my way to the bathroom.

I shut the door and sat on the counter and rolled up my sleeve. I pressed the cold metal to my arm and felt the blood run down my arm. Tears filled my eyes as the pain surged through my arm. I bit my lip and continued making cuts up my arm. After a few minutes I heard the door open and dropped my blade into the sink. I grabbed a towel and wrapped up my arm. "Rebecca, what are you doing?" Dan looked from me to the towel. "Nothing. I was just-" Dan walked across the room quickly and grabbed the towel. "Rebecca…" His voice trailed off as his stared down at the still bleeding wounds. He pressed the towel back to my arm and looked to the bloody blade in the sink and held his breath before looking to me, "Rebecca…" Dan's eyes met mine and he frowned. He opened his mouth to say something and I jumped of the counter and ran to my room and locked the door. I stood at the door as Dan knocked gently, "Rebecca…" I felt tears begin to fall down my face, "Please, don't tell Phil." I whispered. "I won't just open the door please." I hesitated before opening the door. Dan's arms locked around me in a hug as I cried into his chest. Dan hushed me and stroked my hair before whispering, "It's going to be ok, just tell me what happened."


	7. Chapter 7

Rebecca's POV

I took Dan by the hand and led him to my bed and sat down. He sat beside me and frowned at me waiting for me to tell him what had happened. I took a deep breath to try to stop from crying anymore and started telling him what had happened, "When I was in year seven, a lot of the kids didn't like me. Phil was literally my only friend. The other kids started bullying me. Telling me how stupid I was and how ugly and how I was a waste of air. It continued through year eight and Phil would always standup for me and make me feel better, but eventually, I couldn't take it anymore. So my dad went and got a job out in Ireland and I moved with him to get away from all of the bullies, but it got worse. People started harassing me everywhere all the time. The kids in secondary school were the meanest. They told me I should kill myself, that my life wasn't worth living and this time Phil was too far away to help me. I was on my own. I couldn't even tell Phil about the bullies. I moved away and they still tell me those things." I looked down not wanting to see what Dan would think. He probably thought the same thing as those kids anyways. He probably thought I was weird and not worth living. I couldn't really blame him if he did. To my surprise, I felt his arms wrap around me in a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around him in response and everything seemed to melt away, "Everything's going to be okay, Rebecca. Phil and I will-" I pulled away quickly, crashing back into reality at the sound of Phil's name. "You can't tell Phil."

Dan's POV

Can't tell Phil? I had to tell Phil. He was like her best friend in the entire world, how could she not want him to know? "Rebecca, Phil and I can help you." She shook her head as she removed the towel from around her wrist and removed the bloody jacket and threw them into the hamper at the end of her bed. "Promise me you won't tell him." I looked to the door knowing Phil would be home soon, "Why don't you want him to know?" Rebecca's tear-filled eyes met mine as I waited for her reply. She bit her lip and looked down, "I don't want him to think differently of me." I couldn't help but roll my eyes, "Phil won't think differently of you. He'll just want to help you." I promised. She got up from her bed, picking up her teddy bear and started pacing. The bear was the one from earlier that day; the one Phil had told me he'd got her as a parting gift. Something stirred inside me as I watched her clutch it closely to her chest. Was this jealousy? I shook my head to rid myself of the thought. I couldn't fall for Rebecca; it would just complicate things on a whole new level. She sat down close to me and her eyes met mine, our faces only inches apart, "Promise me you won't tell him. Please, Dan?" Her tone was begging and I nodded in compliance. A small smile formed across her mouth and she threw her arms around my neck in a surprise hug, knocking me over so we were both lying back on her bed, "Thank you, Dan." My arms had instinctively wrapped themselves around her small frame and I held her close to me. "What's going on in here?"

Phil's POV

I walked into Rebecca's room to see if she knew where Dan had gone because we were going to film a new video today. I was shocked to see them both lying on her bed close together, wrapped in each other's arms, "What's going on?" Dan's eyes widened and he released Rebecca and flew up into a sitting position. "This isn't what it looks like," Rebecca said throwing her arms up in defense as she took the same position as Dan. For the first time since she'd been back, Rebecca was wearing a tank top without a jacket and then I saw it, "What's that on your arm?" She immediately threw her hands down and her eyes widened, "Nothing." Dan looked horrified as I crossed the room and grabbed her wrist. Rebecca flinched in pain. There were cuts all along her forearm, both fresh and old. "Rebecca…" She pulled her arm away, "Phil, please don't-" I cut her off with a hug, "its ok, Rebecca. I'm going to get the people who brought you to this. Even if it kills me, I told you I'd always protect you and I will." She looked up at me with tears in her eyes as a ghost of a smile played at her lips. "I will too, no matter what." Dan chimed in, forgotten until this moment. Rebecca pulled away from me and hugged Dan. When they broke apart she smiled at him and then at me, "I love you, guys." Simultaneously we both breathed the words, "I love you, too."


	8. Chapter 8

Rebecca's POV

Phil had his arm wrapped around my shoulder as Dan sat at my computer deleting EVERYTHING. Every social network I'd ever had was being deleted. "Good-bye, Facebook." Dan said as he clicked delete again. I let out a small squeak in pain and Phil tightened his grip on me. My twitter, Facebook, Myspace, Instagram, Vine, Kik and my Tumblr were all gone. I was unplugged. No more social networks or me. I fell into Phil's chest and he hugged me tightly and Dan said, "It'll be ok, Becca."

Phil's POV

I looked up the sound of Dan calling Rebecca, Becca. No one else has ever called her Becca. I've always been the only one to call her that. Rebecca moved from my embrace and looked up at Dan who had walked over to us and was now sitting on her other side. His hand landed on hers and he squeezed her hand and held it. I kept my hand on her shoulder as their eyes met. I felt her relax under my arm and I smiled sadly. The look she gave Dan is the look she used to give me.

Dan's POV

The moment Rebecca's eyes met mine in a moment of complete understanding and trust. I held her hand and smiled at her and she returned it sweetly. "I think it's time we started part two of helping you, Rebecca," Phil said suddenly, snapping me out of my trance. I nodded and went to get my Camera. I came back in and set it up quickly before turning in on and sitting next to Rebecca. I tapped on Phil's hand and he quickly removed his arm from around her, turning a bright shade of red. "Hello, Internet!" I said into the camera. "Hi, guys!" Phil waved to the camera as Rebecca sat awkwardly between us.

I looked to Phil who took her other hand and I felt the same ping of jealousy I'd felt earlier when her eyes met his, "As we told you all last week, we have a new roommate named, Rebecca." Phil looked back to the camera and frowned, "Well it's come to our attention that some people have been bullying her." I nodded, "We don't even know if they watch our videos, but if you do, and you know who you are," I said starting to get angry as I thought of the cuts that plagued her arms. "So, we suggest you cut it out or terrible things will happen." I looked to Phil who looked about as menacing as baby panda. I looked back at the camera, "For everyone who has no idea what's going on, we apologize, but for those of you who know do know what we're talking about," I flipped off the camera and for once, Phil didn't protest. With that I turned off the camera and looked to the two friends beside me and smiled. I was about to ask what we should do now, when my phone rang in my pocket. I opened it and got up from the bed and packed up my camera, "I'll be at the twins house. They want me to help with a new video." With that I left.

Phil's POV

I watched Dan leave the room then looked to Rebecca, "So what do you wanna do now?" She fell back onto her bed and looked up at me, "I don't know, let's just hang out. Like old times?" I smiled and lay down next to her. Not long after we were telling each other everything that had happened between eighth graded. We were cracking up when she stopped suddenly and propped herself up on one arm and just stared at me. I propped myself and stared back, "What is it?" She smiled and shook her head, "You're still the same old Phil." I blushed at realizing how close we were, "I guess some things never change." Our fingers intertwined and I looked down at our hands and then up to her sparkling blue eyes and we smiled simultaneously. I bit my lip and leaned in until our lips touched. It only lasted a second, but when we broke apart I was breathless, "Wow."


	9. Chapter 9

Rebecca's POV

I stared at Phil in complete shock. What on earth had just happened? My hand flew to my lips and I jumped up and moved as far away from him as possible. Phil got up from my bed and looked at me, his eyes filled with hurt that I hadn't responded the same why he had, "Rebecca?" He reached out to me but I held up my hand to stop him. He dropped his arm and looked down, "Ok.. Ok I get it. If you need me, you know where to find me." With that he left, shutting my door behind him. When the door shut behind him, my legs collapsed underneath me and I slipped down the wall. I brought my knees to my chest and ran my hands through my hair, pushing my bangs back. Why had Phil done that? Why would he do that?

Phil's POV

Why did I do that? What made me think that was a good idea? I shut the door to my room and threw myself onto my bed and grabbed my small stuffed lion. "She's never going to speak to me again, you know." I said to him, I made him nod and set him on my chest. Why didn't she feel the same way? Is it possible she liked Dan? Or maybe had she not met Dan she'd like me. I just wanted her to feel the same way.

Dan's POV

I turned off my camera and smiled at the Harries twins, "Well I think that was a pretty good video. Anyone got the time?" Jack looked at his watch, "It's almost midnight." I started packing up my camera and tripod, "I better get going. It's really late" I started for the door when Finn stopped me, "Why don't you just stay the night? It's too late to be going on the underground." I thought for a second before throwing my bag over my shoulder, "Nah, I'll be okay. I'll see you guys later." I walked out of the twins' flat only to immediately turn back into the house, barely having shut the door. "It's raining." Thunder boomed outside and I looked to the twins, "I guess we're having a sleep over." I pulled out my phone and sent Phil and Rebecca a text that I wouldn't be home before putting my stuff down and shutting the door behind me.

Rebecca's POV

I listened to the thunder outside; jumping each time it boomed and watched as lightning flashed lighting up the room. I pulled the covers over my head hoping that it would all just stop. The thunder boomed once again and I let out a small squeal. I picked up my phone to use as a flashlight as I made my way out of the room and down the hall to Phil's room. I was about to knock when I remembered the kiss. I made my way to Dan's room and knocked. There was no answer. I pushed open the door as my phone vibrated in my hand. It was a text from Dan. 'Spending the night at the twins -Dan' I sighed. Thunder boomed again and lightning flashed causing me to jump. I looked back down the hall to Phil's room. I bit my lip and walked down to his room and knocked on the door. I opened it without waiting for an answer, knowing Phil was probably asleep. "Phil?" I called as I made my away across the room to his bed. I sat on the edge, feeling close to tears as the thunder seemed to be growing louder. I put my hand on Phil's shoulder, "Phil" He rolled over and opened his eyes, once they adjusted to the darkness his whispered, "Rebecca?" I nodded. "What are you doing in here? What time is it?" I bit my lip, "Around twelve thirty. I'm scared." He squinted at me, "Of what?" Thunder boomed in answer to his question. He realized what was wrong and sat up quickly, taking me in his arms. "You can stay with me." He scooted over and I climbed into his bed, covering myself with the blankets. Phil pulled me close to him and I cuddled close to him, resting my head on his chest. Thunder erupted outside and he held me tighter, "Don't worry, Rebecca, I've got you."


	10. Chapter 10

**The song in this chapter is "Forever and Always" by Parachute**

* * *

Dan's POV

"Hey I'm home!" I called out. No one answered me. It was about eight thirty so it was strange for no one to be up. "Rebecca?" I looked in her room, her bed was a mess, but it was empty. I frowned in confusion. I walked down the hall and opened Phil's door, "Hey, Phil have you seen- Oh!" I turned quickly shutting the door with behind me.

Phil's POV

Oh. My. God. I jumped out of bed and ran out of the room, "Dan! It's not what it looks like." Dan flipped around catching me off guard and bringing me to a halt. "So you weren't just in bed with Rebecca?" I felt my face heat up and I looked back toward the bedroom, "Ya, but it's not what you think. She's afraid of Thunder and Lightning. That's why she was in my room." "It's true." Rebecca's small voice echoed out behind me. I turned to see her for the first time that morning, her hair was slightly messed up she had on baby blue cheer shorts and a black tank top. Her eyes met Dan's, who looked down immediately, a blush creeping into his cheeks.

Dan's POV

Rebecca's eyes met mine and I had to look away. The thought of her being with Phil had sent a flood of jealousy through me. Phil looked between us and then mumbled something about getting dressed and starting breakfast then disappeared behind his door. Rebecca and I stood awkwardly in the hallway before she looked up at me, "Dan, can I ask you something?" I looked up and nodded. "Will you listen to a new song I've been working on?" I nodded and her face lit up. "Ok, I'm going to get dressed and stuff and after breakfast I'll show you." I nodded and she disappeared into her room.

An hour later I was sitting in her room as she sat across from me. "Are you ready?" "Of course." She was wearing Black skinny jeans and combat boots and a navy blue tank top holding her guitar. She pulled a guitar pick with a holographic panda on it and began to play a few cords. Then she started to sing,

"She's sitting at the table, the hours get later He was supposed to be here She's sure he would have called She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway No one's said they've seen him Why, is something wrong? She looks back to the window Suddenly the phone rings A voice says something's happened That she should come right now Her mind goes to December She thinks of when he asked her He bent down on his knees first And he said I want you forever, forever and always Through the good and the bad and the ugly We'll grow old together Forever and always She pulls up to the entrance She walks right to the front desk They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life The house on the hillside, where they would stay Stay there forever, forever and always Through the good and the bad and the ugly We'll grow old together, and always remember Whether rich or for poor or for better We'll still love each other, forever and always Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses She borrows some rings from the couple next door Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor She looks into his eyes, and she says I want you forever, forever and always Through the good and the bad and the ugly We'll grow old together, and always remember Whether happy or sad or whatever We'll still love each other, forever and always Forever and always, forever and always She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow His voice is almost too low As he says, I love you forever, forever and always Please just remember even if I'm not there I'll always love you, forever and always"

When she finished she looked up at me and I smiled at her, "It's beautiful." The words came out as almost a breath. She looked down and pushed her bangs to the side, "Thanks. It reminds me of my dad." She looked down and put her guitar on its stand. "I'm sorry. When did he…" She looked up and shrugged, "A few months ago. Phil doesn't know." I looked at her completely shocked, "You never told him?" She shook her head, "I couldn't bring myself to it. If I tell Phil… It'll be real." I watched tears begin to form in her eyes and I took her in my arms and she cried into my chest until her breathing became light and even. I picked her up and placed her small frame on the bed. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Everything's going to be okay, Becca. I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

**Listen to "Fix You" By Coldplay while reading**

* * *

Rebecca's POV  
I woke up feeling sick to my stomach. I looked around the room to find it empty. I picked up my phone to check the time; 1:45 pm. I climbed out of bed dragged myself out of the room and into the living room where Dan and Phil were playing video games. I went into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of water. Phil pressed pause on the game when he heard the refrigerator door shut. He looked to Dan and came over to me throwing his arms around me. I hugged him back and he pulled away, "Why didn't you tell me?" I felt my blood turn to ice as I took a step back. My blue eyes locked with Dan's chocolate brown ones and he looked down, ashamed. "You told him. He told you." I accused. How could he? I trusted Dan and he betrayed me. "Rebecca, why didn't you tell me? We used to tell each other everything." Phil's voice was laced with hurt as he pulled my attention back to him. "I couldn't." I whispered, my voice breaking as our eyes met. Phil looked down and then to Dan then back to me. "Why not?" "I didn't want to make it real." I confessed. Phil threw his arms around me and mine wrapped around him in response as we cried into each other.

Phil's POV

I cried as I held Rebecca tightly, not caring what Dan thought. Rebecca's father and I had been really close. Now he's gone. I still had no idea what happened and I didn't have the heart to ask yet. I just stood in the kitchen holding her and crying over her father.

Dan's POV

I watched Phil and Rebecca holding each other tightly and I felt jealousy fill my body. I wanted to be the one to hold Rebecca when she was crying and when she was happy. I wanted to be the one who was there for her. Why did I have to go and tell Phil about her dad? She would probably never trust me again after this. There was no doubt about it now; I was falling in love with Rebecca slowly, but surely. I decided I had to do something to help her feel better so I went over to the piano and started playing as they slowly started to calm down. I played a few notes and the crying stopped all together. I started to sing quietly, barely above a whisper.

"When you try your best, but you don't succeed When you get what you want, but not what you need When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep Stuck in reverse And the tears come streaming down your face When you lose something you can't replace When you love someone, but it goes to waste Could it be worse? Lights will guide you home And ignite your bones And I will try to fix you"

Rebecca's POV

I listened to Dan sing quietly and found myself walking toward him and myself singing alone with him as tears silently flowed down my cheeks,

"And high up above or down below When you're too in love to let it go But if you never try you'll never know Just what you're worth Lights will guide you home And ignite your bones And I will try to fix you Tears stream down your face When you lose something you cannot replace Tears stream down your face And I...Tears stream down your face I promise you I will learn from my mistakes Tears stream down your face And I... Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones and I will try to fix you."

Dan looked up at me and our eyes met in a silent moment of understanding. The entire room was silent and it felt as if the world itself had stopped turning. "Rebecca?" I was broken out of my trance by Phil's voice. When I looked at him, his eyes were red from crying, "What happened?" Reality smashed back into me and I made my way back to the couch in almost a zombie fashion and fell into it. I looked to Phil who had come to sit next to me. Dan turned around in his chair and looked at me expectantly. "Well… It's a long story, but it all started when my mom and dad got into a fight. He left around noon because he couldn't take it anymore and needed time to cool down. He never came back. We got a call around eleven that night and… He was at the hospital." I put my hand over my mouth as if it could stop the memory, "He was hooked up to the machines and they pulled my mom aside and told her… they told her there was nothing they could do and the next day… the next day he was gone." The tears started to fall again. I felt arms wrap around me, when I opened my eyes I expected to see Phil, but instead Dan's arms were around me. He and Phil locked eyes for a moment in a silent conversation. After a moment he whispered, "Don't worry, Rebecca. We're here for you… and we always will be."


	12. Chapter 12

Rebecca's POV

I woke up the morning after pouring my heart out to Dan and Phil to them standing over me. Both of them stood over me with huge smiles plastered on their faces. My curtains were pulled back allowing sunshine to floor my room, "Morning." The boys said in unison. I rolled onto my stomach and pulled the blankets over my head, "Go away."

Dan's POV

"Go away." I looked to Phil. Our plan depended on getting this girl out of bed. Phil and I shrugged to each other. In one swift movement we both fell onto the bed next to her. Rebecca mumbled something under the sheets that we'd pinned her under. "What's that? I couldn't understand you." Phil said after we pulled the covers from over her head. Her hair messed up, covering her face partially. "You guys suck," Rebecca sat up and looked from me to Phil, then she propped herself up on her forearms and ran her hand through her hair, "Well, I'm up. What do you guys want?" Phil and I looked past Rebecca and smiled at each other, "We're going on a picnic!" Phil said excitedly. I rolled off the bed and threw a pillow at her, "Now get dressed!" Phil and I ran out of the room and slammed the door shut, then gave each other a high five.

Rebecca's POV

I sat between the two boys at the park, I'd been dragged to. We were all sitting and laughing until Phil and Dan looked up at each other, "LET'S GO ON THE SWINGS!" I watched as they both went running and jumped on the swings together. The sight brought a smile to my face. "They're like a couple of little kids," I said to myself. "Tell me about it, are you babysitting?" I looked up to see a boy about Phil's height; he had dark brown eyes that were almost black and black hair. He had a build similar to Dan's and he looked about my age. I shook my head, "Hardly. Just having a picnic." The strangers eyes traveled over to where I knew Dan and Phil were and sat down next to me and extended his hand, "I'm Dylan. You are?" I hesitantly took his hand, "Rebecca." Something about this guy wasn't right. His eyes fell on me and he smiled sarcastically, "So, not babysitting, but you're at the park with those two. Why don't you come hang out with me?" He ran his hand down my arm and I felt my heart skip a beat. My mouth went dry, "You see, I'd love to, but I can't." He gave me a disbelieving smile and cocked his head to the side. "Aww… why not?" My breath caught in my throat, "Umm… I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate me hanging out with someone I just met." I said quickly. He bit his lip and scowled slightly, "And which one's your boyfriend?" He asked motioning to Dan and Phil. My eyes widened, "Dan, Phil!" I called. I looked back to Dylan and smiled.

Dan's POV

I ran back to Rebecca to see some guy sitting by her. "Dan, Phil this is Dylan." Rebecca's voice sounded concerned. He got up and walked over to me and Phil and smiled sarcastically, "So which one of you is Rebecca's boyfriend?" "I am." Phil answered before I could. Dylan smiled at the floor and smiled, "Well you wouldn't mind if she came to hang out with me for a bit, would you?" His tone was threatening, I stepped forward, "Actually we would." Rebecca was standing behind him now biting her lip. "I didn't ask you. Let's go, Rebecca. You're boyfriend doesn't mind." He grabbed Rebecca by the wrist and she flinched. My eyes widened and I stepped forward so Dylan and I were toe to toe, "You need to back the fuck up, mate" I said. Dylan dropped Rebecca's wrist and stared me down. Phil stepped up right behind me. Dylan looked between us before stalking off. After a moment Rebecca threw her arms around us, "Thanks, guys!" When she let us go Phil spoke, "I'm going to go make sure he left, I'll be back in a bit."

Rebecca's POV

I sat back down as Phil left. Dan sat down next to me and before long we were lying down staring at the clouds. I turned to Dan, he had his eyes closed and I smiled at how adorable he looked. As if he could feel me staring he opened his eyes and turned to me, "What is it?" I felt my face heat up as I shook my head, "Nothing." Dan nonchalantly threw his arm around me and pulled me a little closer, "It's something." Dan smiled sweetly and I bit my lip. "It's just-" "I'm back! What are you doing?" I rolled over to see Phil standing over us looked confused. I smiled up at him, "We're waiting for you, let's get out of here."


	13. Chapter 13

**The song "Not Your Cinderella" By Payton Rae is in this chapter**

* * *

Rebecca's POV

"Trust me, everything's going to be alright. We'll be right here the whole time. If you want us to stop, just say so, okay?" Dan said slowly and soothingly. I nodded at the two boys in front of me who smiled broadly. "Ok, let's get started then." Dan knelt down and unzipped his bag that held his video camera and pointed it at me. I looked to Phil as Dan pressed the record button and Phil gave me thumbs up and a cheesy smile. I looked at the camera and waved shyly, "Hey guys, umm… I guess I should start by saying I wouldn't be here without the two most amazing people on Earth. In the last couple of months I've lived with Dan and Phil they've helped me so much and now they've encouraged me to do this so, if you don't like it, blame them." I heard both boys snicker from behind the camera and I smiled shyly up at them, "So they told me to talk about whatever and just do what I'm good at, so here's a song." I picked up my guitar and played a little before I started with the lyrics,

"You walk in the room and all the girls talk I guess you get used to most of them Falling down at your feet 'Cause you got the charm and the definite down So tall and dark like you just came out Of some kinda fairytale dream Baby, you're something But I'm not your Cinderella You're not the one in a million fellas Slipper ain't gonna fit me Give my regards to Mr. Disney I'm no Sleeping Beauty One kiss alone won't do it to me Hate to be the one to tell ya but I'm not your Cinderella I don't know if I believe in love at first sight I think I might need just a little more time To grow and be real So keep up the laughter and rambling on At the stroke of midnight, it's gonna be gone 'Cause this ain't no heart you can steal Baby, you're something But I'm not your Cinderella You're not the one in a million fellas Slipper ain't gonna fit me Give my regards to Mr. Disney I'm no Sleeping Beauty One kiss alone won't do it to me I hate to be the one to tell ya but I'm not your Cinderella Baby, you're something I'm not your Cinderella I'm not your Cinderella You're not the one in a million fellas Slipper ain't gonna fit me Give my regards to Mr. Disney I'm no Sleeping Beauty One kiss alone won't do it to me Hate to be the one to tell ya that I'm not your Cinderella"

I put my guitar down and smiled, "Well that's really it so, if you liked this, click the little like button, if not… well bring it up with Dan and Phil. Bye, guys" Dan clicked the off button and tackled me in a hug. "That was great!" I smiled up at him "Thanks." "Well don't leave me out of the hug!" Phil jumped on top of Dan and smiled. "We're the three best friends! That anyone could have!" I started laughing as Dan rolled off of me, causing Phil to fall off as well.

Phil's POV

We were all lying on Rebecca's bed laughing until Dan sat up and smiled, "We need to upload the video!" I picked up her laptop and put it on my chest, not bothering to get up and Dan handed me the plug. I plugged it in and uploaded it to her YouTube channel. As soon as it uploaded, I sat up and smiled at Rebecca, "Congratulations!" Dan threw his arm around her shoulders, "You're now one of us!"

Dan's POV

I pulled Rebecca close as a smile spread across her face, "This is so exciting! Do you think anyone will actually like it though?" I waved off her question, "Of course they will! Now let's go celebrate!" I pulled Rebecca out the door and down the stairs to the street where a cab was waiting for us. "Now where do you want to go?" "Ice cream!" Phil answered before Rebecca could. "Phil!" I shouted. Rebecca laughed, "Actually, ice cream sounds like a great idea." I smiled at Rebecca, "Ok, ice cream it is then."


	14. Chapter 14

Rebecca's POV

I couldn't sleep. My mind was racing with every random thought imaginable as I tossed and turned in an attempt to find a comfortable position. Finally I just lay there, staring into the dark abyss that was my bed room. Finally I couldn't take it anymore; I needed someone to talk to. Now. I jumped out of bed and made my way down the hall using my phone as a flashlight to keep myself from bumping into anything. I finally arrived at the door of the one person I needed to talk to. I opened the door and walked over to their bed, hoping not to trip over any discarded clothes. After what seemed like walking in a mine field, I reached the bed. I climbed on and knelt down before sitting back on my legs. I put my hand on their shoulder and shook them slightly, "Hey, hey wake up."

Dan's POV

I rolled over and opened my eyes, "Rebecca?" I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, "What's wrong?" I heard her take a deep breath and turned on a light next to me. I studied her quickly, she seemed fine, her face was free of tears, she just looked tired. She was wearing black cheer shorts and a white top. "I just need to talk to you." I looked at my clock, "Can it wait? It's almost two in the morning." She shook her head. "Ok, well what is it?" Her eyes fell to the bed, "What if people don't like me?" It took me a moment to realize what she was talking about then it hit me; her video. I smiled to her, "Everyone will love it." She smiled weakly and then looked down again. "You didn't come in here, just for reassurance, did you?" She shook her head, "Why were you so protective of me at the park the other day?" Our eyes met and I shrugged, "You looked like you didn't want to go with that guy, so I wasn't going to let him take you." A smile suddenly formed across her lips, "Well I never got to say thank you personally so, thank you, Dan." She placed a kiss on my cheek and turned to go. I grabbed her shoulder gently to stop her from turning away. When she turned back to me I kissed her quickly on the lips.

Rebecca's POV

It ended just as quickly as it began. Dan's face lit up bright red, "Oh, my God, Rebecca, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't ha-" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. When we broke apart our eyes met and I smiled, "Don't worry about it, Dan. You don't need to be sorry." I turned to leave again, but once again, Dan stopped me, "Do you want to stay here tonight. It might help you sleep better knowing there's someone here." I thought about it for a moment and nodded. I climbed under the covers next to Dan and cuddled up beside him. He kissed my forehead sweetly, "Good night, Rebecca." I cuddled closer to him, "Good night, Dan."


	15. Chapter 15

Phil's POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm on my phone. My eyes opened and I frowned before pressing the snooze button. As soon as I hit the button I fell face first into my pillow, I did not want to make this video today. I threw on my bear T-shirt and grabbed my camera and laid back in my bed before turning my camera and jumping up, "HEY GUYS! So you all asked how my life has changed now that Rebecca's come to live with us so I decided to make a video about it! But I never told her or Dan so it's going to be kind of a surprise. So, here we go!" I picked up the camera and walked down the hall and pushed open Rebecca's door, "Rebecca!" I pointed the camera at her bed and frowned, she wasn't there. Confused, I walked down the hall to Dan's room and threw open the door. "Hey, Dan, have you seen-" I pointed the camera to the bed where Rebecca was cuddled up against a shirtless Dan. My voice caught in my throat and I quickly turned away and walked out of the room. "Phil!"

Rebecca's POV

I pulled myself away from Dan and ran after my friend, "Phil!" I caught him by his arm and he turned on his heels stopping me in my tracks. "What, Rebecca? What do you want?" His eyes were wet and he looked as if he was about to cry. "Phil, nothing happened. We were just talking and-" "And what? You fell in love with him?" My mouth went dry. Love wasn't something I had even thought about. I couldn't be in love with Dan could I? Phil must have taken my silence as a yes because he just nodded and whispered to himself, "That's what I thought." He turned away from me again and I found my voice, "Phil, please! I never meant to hurt you." Phil turned around to face me once more, this time he had tears running down his cheeks, "I know." I felt my heart break. His voice wasn't shaking, it wasn't broken. I ran into Phil's arms and hugged him tightly, he hugged back hesitantly. "I'm so sorry, Phil." I felt Phil press his lips to the top of my head, "I know, I know." By this time, I was crying too, how could I hurt my best friend like this? Someone who had loved me for years despite all my flaws and picked me up when I felt like there was no reason to get back up. He gave me a reason. Finally, Phil pulled away and smiled down at me, "Aren't you supposed to be starting your first day at University today?" My eyes widened, "Oh, God, I forgot!" I ran off to my room to get dressed.

Dan's POV

I watched Rebecca run off to her room to change and get ready and I smiled at Phil. "So you're not upset with us?" Phil smiled weakly and shrugged, "She's happy. How could I be upset?" I leaned in the doorway and watched him carefully, "So you approve of us?" He nodded then his eyes met mine, "But I swear to God, Dan Howell, if you hurt her, I'll kill you."


	16. Chapter 16

Rebecca's POV

I took a deep breath as I sat down in my first class of my new college. I'd gone to Trinity College when I'd lived in Ireland, but King's College was about to open a whole new realm of exciting experiences for me. My psychology class wasn't for another hour, but it was my first day, I had to be here early. I was doodling in my notebook when I noticed someone sit down beside me. I looked up to introduce myself, but the words froze in my mouth. Dylan was sitting next to me, he flashed me a dangerous smile and said, "So, you go here too? And you study Psychology! I knew we had a connection at that park." I felt my blood chill as his hand grazed mine. I pulled it away repulsed, "No, we didn't." He puffed out his lower lip and looked down and put his hand on top of mine, "Come on, Becca. If it hadn't been for that boyfriend of yours, you know we would have had a good time." He winked at me. I gave him a disgusted look and once again pulled my hand away, "I defiantly wouldn't have a good time with you. Disgusting." I said the last part barely above a whisper.

Dylan's POV

I studied Rebecca for a moment and smirked. I leaned closer to her and practically whispered in her ear, "Why don't we go hang out for a bit after class. I think we started out on the wrong foot." Her eyes met mine and they were practically on fire, "Can you take a fucking hint? I'm not interested. I have a boyfriend, stop wasting your damn time and mine and find someone who's interested in assholes." I smiled and through my arm around her, "I'm going to take you out after class." She didn't miss a beat or look up with her response, "Go fuck yourself."

Rebecca's POV

Class finally started and I could focus on the different types of personalities instead of Dylan. As soon as Professor Hinton finished her lecture we were dismissed and I practically ran out of the class room. As soon as I got outside the first thing I noticed were balloons. I smiled at the sweet gesture someone had made for their loved one; until I realized who was holding them. The ones and only Dan Howell and Phil Lester both stood a few feet away smiling broadly. A smile spread quickly across my face as I ran to envelope them in a hug. "You guys! You're so sweet!" "Happy first day!" Phil said throwing his arm around me I hugged him and smiled up at Dan who was holding the balloons. Then I realized where we were and let go of Phil. Complete fear erupted in me down to my soul, "We need to leave." Dan and Phil gave me a confused look, "Why?" I didn't have time to explain before my explanation came up behind me. I didn't know what was going on until Dan released my balloons into the air and pulled me close as Phil stumbled back clutching his cheek.

Dylan's POV

I came up behind Rebecca as she pulled away from her boyfriend. I didn't wait for them to notice me although the one with brown hair did, I just punched him. He stumbled back I took a step forward to hit him again, but Rebecca had noticed me, "Phil!" If this was Phil the one who was holding her back must have been Dan. I smiled at Rebecca, "I'm willing to fight for you. Look at what a real man looks like!" I punched Phil again in the stomach.

Dan's POV

I couldn't just sit back and watch Phil get beat up. I pushed Rebecca out of the way and grabbed Phil by his purple hoodie and pushed him out of the fight in Rebecca's general direction and punched Dylan in the nose. He took a couple steps back and smiled although he no probably had a broken nose and it was bleeding down his face. He took a step toward me, but I didn't let him get very close before I punched him again in the stomach and then in the jaw. He stumbled and almost fell but I caught him and pulled him close. He was bloody from me breaking his nose and the blood had gotten everywhere on him. I looked him in the eyes, "For starters, Phil isn't Rebecca's boyfriend, I am. If you ever touch him again or go near Rebecca, I swear this will look like a fucking scratch." I pushed him away and he fell to the floor in a bloody heap. I turned from him and smiled at Rebecca and Phil. Rebecca was supporting Phil as he tried to regain normal breathing patterns again. I went up and hugged her and Phil and then smiled at them, "Well I don't think he'll be bothering us again, let's go home, shall we?"


End file.
